1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved golf club grip which may also be utilized with other devices employing shafts or handles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional golf club grips are molded from a single piece of rubber or synthetic plastic. When it is necessary to replace the original grip, such replacement is difficult and cannot be accomplished by the average golfer. Accordingly, the golfer is required to leave his golf club at a golf shop for several days for application of the replacement grip. Another disadvantage of conventional golf club grips is their tendency to become slippery when dampened, as for example, when playing under rainy conditions or by contact with perspiration formed on the golfer's hands. Slippery contact of a golfer's hands with a golf club grip reduces his control of the golf club. Most conventional golf club grips are formed with a longitudinal profile having constant straight slope or taper extending downwardly from the top of the golf club shaft toward the head of the club. This constant straight slope or taper, however, does not provide the optimum control of the club for all golfers. It is therefore desirable to be able to vary the longitudinal profile of a golf club grip to meet the desires of any particular golfer, i.e., a person with small hands usually obtains better results with a grip of reduced diameter as compared to a person with large hands. Another problem with conventional straight-taper golf club grips is that they do not provide optimum control of a golf club in that they fail to permit the golfer to apply maximum gripping force with the pads of his palms, although the power of a golf swing originates at this point. Yet another problem common to conventional golf club grips is their lack of compressibility which reduces control of the golf club during a swing and induces also fatigue. Still, another problem is that conventional rubber grips are very abrasive. This forces players to wear gloves which results in losing genuine feel and control during play.